legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Taki
"I cannot ignore your evil deeds." - Taki Taki (タキ, also written as 多喜) is a character in the Soul series of fighting games, making her debut in the first game of the series, Soul Edge. She appeared in all the following games with the exception of Soulcalibur V, in which she was replaced by her student Natsu. What lies in her soul is Honor Height: 5"7 Main Allies: Black Star and Tsubaki Main Enemies: Charles Lee, Rodrigo Borgia, The P Team Storyline Taki is one of the main characters in The P Team Storyline. Alongside Black Star, Tsubaki, Knuckles Riso, Maka Albarn, Death the Kid, and Kratos. Her theme The Multi-Universal War of Destiny She debuts when the Helper Squad meets Sigma and his team. She tells them that Sigma would be coming and she joins up with them. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Taki unexpectedly shows up with Raiden battling Donald Morden and his army. After Morden flees, she and Raiden work together to find the heroes. The Wrath of God of War Rises Taki returns and help Black Star, Tsubaki and others against Ares and the other villains. Meister of War Taki returns and helps the heroes against Zeus and the other villains. Blackpool Taki returns as one of the main heroes of this story. She will re-meet her rival, Mitsurugi. Taki will also face her new archenemy, Charles Lee. Blackpool: Second Half Taki returns as once again one of the main characters in this story to help the heroes against Rodrigo Borgia, Cesare, and Dark Lord. She wears her old red outfit again and she become stronger, faster, and smarter. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Legends of the Multi-Universe: Weirdmageddon Legends of the Multi-Universe: Darkmageddon Relationships with other characters Sophitia Mitsurugi Cervantes Natsu Black Star Tsubaki Nakatsukasa Charles Lee Haytham Kenway White Star Rodrigo Borgia Kirumi Tojo Ibuki (Street Fighter) Mai Shiranui Bloody Bunny Jill Valentine The Batman/Bruce Wayne Samus Aran Ruby Rose Yang Xiao Long Weiss Schnee Blake Belladonna Kefka Palazzo Speed o Sound Sonic Trivia * Before Black Star was chosen to be the Main character in Blackpool, daveg502 was originally having Taki to be the main character and the title was originally going to be Ninja's Creed similar to Assassin's Creed. daveg502 also was originally having Taki to be the only main character of one of his final stories but the idea was scrapped since Death the Kid is one of the main characters in LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour so daveg502 decided to have Black Star as the main character and both Assassin's Creed and Deadpool ideas. * Taki is daveg502's #1 favorite Soul Calibur character. * Taki is the second Soul Calibur character to be one of the main characters in LOTM series after Cassandra. However she is the first Soul Calibur character to be most focused main character. Gallery Taki107.jpg Taki100.jpg Taki51.jpeg Taki35.jpg Taki38.jpg Taki9.jpg Taki1.jpg Maincharacter3taki.jpg Taki12.jpg Taki10.jpg Taki0.jpg Taki297.jpg|"Taki as she appears in Soul Calibur VI" Taki and Kefka.png|"Taki and Kefka Palazzo" Samus and Taki.png|"Samus Aran and Taki" Taki and Kirumi.png|Taki and Kirumi Tojo Ruby Rose and Taki.png|"Ruby Rose and Taki" Taki and White Star.png|"Taki and White Star" Taki and Ibuki.png|"Taki and Ibuki (Street Fighter)" Taki Natsu and Ibuki.png|"Taki Natsu (Soul Calibur) and Ibuki (Street Fighter)" Taki and Mai.png|"Taki and Mai Shiranui" Taki and Arkham Knight.png|"Taki and Arkham Knight" Taki and Batman.png|"Taki and Batman" Taki and Catwoman.png|"Taki and Catwoman" Taki and Chun Li.png|"Taki and Chun Li" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Characters hailing from the Soul Calibur Universe Category:Humans Category:The Helper Squad Category:Sexy characters Category:Partner Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Swordsmen Category:Masked Characters Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters in Blackpool Category:Ninjas Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:The Star Alliance Members Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos' League Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:Enemies of James Moriarty's alliance Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Major Characters in Meister of War Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Heroes in Meister of War Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Meister of War Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Characters in The Tyranny of King Death Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Characters who have Angel/Devil Shipping Category:Tomboys Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Cynthia Holloway Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Main Heroes in Blackpool Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Brunettes Category:Badass Normal Category:Characters in Five Nights at Ninja's Series Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Trios Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Nanako Mori